For me?
by Kuroo187
Summary: Gareki is in the middle of making his last Christmas preparations, meaning he's wrapping the gift for his friends. The only problem is that Yogi decides to rush in before Gareki can finish wrapping the presents and that is the part where everything begins to get chaotic for Gareki. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.


**This is a Karneval fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Gareki is in the middle of making his last Christmas preparations, meaning he's wrapping the gift for his friends. The only problem is that Yogi decides to rush in before Gareki can finish wrapping the presents and that is the part where everything begins to get chaotic for Gareki.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.

 **Word count:** 2634

* * *

Gareki leaned against the wall before he took a tiny step forward and glanced down the floor to the left and then to the right before looking into the hall in front of him. The dark haired boy closed his eyes before taking a big breath before he scanned the room in front of him.

The hall of the second ship was beautiful decorated just like Gareki had expected of the Circus organization. There were bright lights everywhere, hanging down from the ceiling, wrapped around the big lamps that hung down and they also had a big Christmas tree standing brightly and colorful decorated in the middle of the room. It looked stunning and maybe Gareki would have stood there a bit longer to take the sight in but he had something important to finish and didn't have any time to waste. With a last glance to ensure that everything went according to his plan he stepped out of his hiding place and quickly walked trough the hall.

Gareki tightened the hold around the bag that he was holding while nearly running into direction of the floor where his room was. He fastened his steps when his door came into vision and the olive-eyed boy stretched his hand out for the door knob. He grabbed the door, opened it as quick as possible before stepping into the room and closed it behind himself as fast as he could.

A sigh of relieve made it past his pale lips before he walked further into the small room and put the bag down onto his desk.

He then sat down in front of the desk before opening the shopping bag and blushed a bit in embarrassment while taking out the various things he had just bought.

His desk slowly filled with different things that he got during his little shopping tour from which he just had come back.

There were three different kinds of wrapping paper; a white-baby blue one with silver snowflakes on it and little snowmen who where wearing Santa hats, a green-orange one with tons of presents in different sizes and forms on it and a pale-violate one which had little rosa hearts with blue ribbons wrapped around them that were being hold by teddy bears who were wearing reindeer antlers. Gareki had also bought ribbon fitting to every gift wrapping paper in dark blue, dark green and pale-rosa which he put down next to the papers.

After taking everything out of the bag that he needed, Gareki stood up and walked over to the closet and opened the door. He pulled a few jackets to the sides until he found another, this time bigger shopping back and grabbed the handle. He walked with it back to his desk where he put the bag down in front of the desk before he sat back down onto his chair and reached with his hand into the bag.

The first present that his hand found while rummaging in the bag was the one for Nai and also the biggest one of the three. It was a backpack in the shape of a little white bunny. It had long fluffy ears that hung down from the top and a little tail. When the boy would carry it than it would look like a bunny, that was clinging to his back and Gareki had to blush when he thought about how cute Nai would look while wearing it. It also had a lot of space and many little pockets inside. The whole backpack was covered in white fluffy fur and Gareki was sure that his friend would like it. Or at least he hoped so.

After wrapping Nais gift he put it back into the big shopping back before grabbing a little black jewelry case which hold his present for Tsukumo in it. He opened it carefully and looked at the necklace that was placed on dark-purple velvet fabric. The necklace was thin and made out of sliver and in the middle was a little clear crystal shaped like a heart. The special thing about the little heart was that you could open it and fill something in, poison for example. It was made for assassins but Gareki thought and knew that Tsukumo would find a good use for it.

The last present was for Yogi and it was a belt made out of the best leather adorned with gold pattern and provided two specially made straps with which the blond could attach his swords to it. There were also a lot of extra straps and button on which one could put a lot of hand-weapons and little bags.

Gareki eyed the belt before he took a scissor and the green-orange wrapping paper and started to wrap the gift like the other two. He was just about to put the finished wrapped gift into the bag when suddenly the door to his room was being opened rather loudly and a loud voice called for him.

"Hey, Gareki? You're here?"

Garekis eyes widened as he turned around in his chair only to see how the Circus Second Ship's Fighter walked right into his room just to smile brightly when he found the boy that he had looked for.

"Here you are!" said Yogi cheerful before walking closer in his direction.

Gareki quickly kicked the shopping back under his desk but Yogis gift was still laying on his desk.

The boy promptly stood up and tried to block the view by standing in front of the desk, with his hand feeling around behind him until it found the present and pulled it closer to himself.

"I searched everywhere for you. Nai, Tsukumo and me wanted to go down and walk over the Christmas market and we wanted to ask if you want to join us." explained the blond while looking around the room.

"Y-yes I join you. Just give me five minutes than we can go together." stuttered the raven head waiting impatiently for the older to go so he could put the presents back into the closet.

"Okay, but just five minutes." said Yogi playfully with a threatening tone and wanted to step out of the room but then turned around again. To his surprise Gareki was still standing in front of the desk, not moved and inch as if he couldn't move until the other had left the room.

"How odd..." thought Yogi.

"Gareki?"

"Ah y-yes?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," answered the teen a bit too fast for Yogis taste and instead of going like he had planned the blond walked back until he stood right in front of the smaller boy.

"Nothing?" asked Yogi with a smirk who was now certain that the normally so calm acting boy was hiding something.

"Yes, nothing." said Gareki and tried to use his normally bored expression to fool the other and make him go but the blond had already looked trough his plan and new that the teen was just acting.

"Ah come on Gareki! Show me what you have there~" sung Yogi and tried to look over the smaller teens shoulder but Gareki just leaned back and successfully blocked the view.

"Like I said earlier: Nothing" said the teen coldly and glared at the young man who smirked at him.

"Garekiii~ Don't make me force you~" sing sung the older teen and smiled mischievously.

Gareki only frowned at the threat. There was no way that Yogi could force him to anythi-" What the heck are you dohoing!" shouted the boy and jumped when there were suddenly two hands tweaking his sides playfully.

"I said I would bring you to show me, right?" smirked Yogi who was now holding his hands inches away from Garekis face, wiggling his fingers at him.

"And I think I just found a good way how to," continued the taller man while coming closer and poking the smaller teen right in the navel.

Gareki jumped at the touch, tension building up inside his head as he quickly thought about what he could do but it was already too late, Yogi had him trapped between his large body and the desk behind him.

"Just show me what you're hiding and I stooop~" sung Yogi teasingly while starting to let his long skilled fingers tickle up and down Garekis ribs and poked his stomach from time to time, grinning as he saw how the smaller boy clenched his teeth, not willing to give in.

"You're a stubborn one Gareki. But you can't hold it in for ever," said Yogi and grinned as he dug his fingers into the raven heads ribs, seeing that the younger boy was close from falling apart.

Just before Gareki couldn't hold it anymore he let go of the present and shot his hands forward. In a desperate attempt to stop the tickling fingers, Gareki grabbed Yogis sides and started squeezing rapidly.

And he was lucky. Yogi who wasn't prepared for hands suddenly squeezing and goosing his sensitive sides shied away with a loud laugh and looked just as shocked as Gareki who was staring at him wide-eyed. But that didn't go on for long because a knowing smirk was growing on Garekis face and before the blond knew what was happening that smaller boy already pounced on him.

He tackled Yogi to the ground and quickly pinned him down, sitting on his tights and before Yogi could do anything to fight the smaller teen of off him Gareki had already started attacking his sides and ribs, his fingers digging between the bones and dances up and down his sides and Yogi couldn't help when the laughter started pouring out of him.

"Gha-gareki stohohop!" laughed the blond and tried grabbing the pale hands that were tormenting him but Gareki was too fast and he quickly grabbed behind himself and squeezed Yogis knees, when the blond actually reached out to grab him.

Yogi shrieked at the touch, his upper-body falling right back to the ground when his knees, being his worst spot got squeezed and he bucked widely while shaking with laughter.

"Do you still want to force me?" asked Gareki over Yogis loud laughter which changed into cackling when the smaller teens other hand joined in and scribbled under his other knee, making him kick his legs out.

"Yohuhu lihihittle-ACK NOHOHO STOHAOAHAP! GAREKIHIHI!" shrieked the violate-eyed man, his hips bucking widely when Gareki simply started digging his fingers into his inner tights.

"This really must tickle, huh?" mumbled the raven with a small grin as he explored every inch of ticklish skin on his older friends legs that he could reach.

Yogi in the meantime had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He had known that he was ticklish but this was just insane. How could he let himself being taken down so fast by no other than grumpy Gareki when he just had found out that the boy was ticklish himself!

That was unacceptable!

With that in mind Yogi gathered all the strength he still carried in his from laughing weakened body and shot his hands up and grabbed Garekis sides. He then pushed his upper-body back up and used the moment of surprise to shove the teen of off him and pin him down.

Gareki yelped in shock when he was pushed backwards and gulped when he found himself seconds later on his back, pinned down by a hard panting Yogi which he had just wrecked with tickles seconds before but Gareki wasn't one to just give up without a good fight.

He used the fact that Yogi was still weakened and manage to buck strong enough with his hips to send the blond flying who fell with a loud "Umpf" down next to him.

As soon he was set free Gareki crawled away as fast as he could and was just about to stand up and wanted to go into a sprint for the door but there was suddenly a hand grabbing his ankle and pulled hard.

With a surprised scream Gareki fell forward and huffed when the air was pressed out of him as a great weight sat down onto his lower back.

"You my friend *pant *- are so *pant*- going to get it," huffed Yogi out who was now sitting on top of the smaller teen while trying to catch his breath.

Gareki trashed and wiggled under the blond and tried everything to escape but it was too late. Yogi had caught him and now he was going to get revenge.

Gareki jumped when fingers dug right into his rib-cage, dancing up and down and when they started scratching between the bones the boy was done for.

Laughter started instantly pouring out of him when the tingling feeling kicked into his brain and set his nerves on fire, little sparks tingling all over his body.

"Yohohgihi stohohop it!" yelled Gareki between his laughter and tried to sound angry but the little shriek that escaped his lips when Yogi softly pinched his highest ribs didn't really help him to sound threatening.

"What's wrong Gareki? You don't like it when I do _this_?" asked Yogi with a vicious grin as he drilled his thumbs into the boy the highest rib while using his fingers to tickle his other ribs, leaving the boy under him in stitches.

"I hahate youhoh!" wheezed the raven head while trying to grab behind himself to catch the evil hands which didn't let up from forcing the laugh right out of him.

"What? You can't take what you dish out? Too bad for you~" teased the violate-eyed man as he started scratching with feather-light touches all over the boys lower back which actually made him giggle.

"Are you giggling?" asked Yogi with fake-surprise and leaned forward so he could look into Garekis face.

"Nohoho Ihihim nahahat," lied the boy straight into Yogis face before turning his head to the other side, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"And now you're even blushing?" asked Yogi with a laugh before scribbling his way up from Garekis sides to his ribs were he stayed until Garekis wheezing laughter started to turn silent.

Yogi then got up from the boy and looked around the room, searching for the thing that had triggered all this in the first place.

His eyes focused on Garekis desk where he found a present.

"So this is what you wanted to hide from me? Your presents for Tsukumo and Nai?" asked Yogi as he walked over to the desk and grabbed the gift, wanting to examine it more closely.

"Noo don't!" shouted Gareki who had been laying on the ground and was just about to set up as he saw Yogi taking the gift.

"What are you making such a fuss over? It's only a present for a friend righ-"  
Yogi stopped in the middle of his sentence as he found a little card that was attached to the green bow and clapped it open.

He silently read what was written down on the small card with a rather neat handwriting before he looked back to Gareki who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, blushing madly.

"For me?" asked Yogi stunned and looked back down onto the card, thinking that he had misread but no, there was clearly written:  
 _  
For Yogi.  
Merry Christmas.  
\- Gareki_

"Awww~ thank you!" said the blond with a bright grin before carefully placing the present back onto the desk and walked over to the still on the ground sitting Gareki.

"Come the others are waiting for us." said Yogi with a smile and helped the teen up.

"You know I have a present for you too." snickered Yogi and laughed at Garekis baffled expression before they both walked out of the room.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
